The Breakfast Club HP style
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: I thought of it this morning while watching The Breakfast Club. Rated M for some content. If you ever watched the movie, you'll understand why.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Eloise. I was originally going to use Aggie but then there would be the issue of what to do with Ellen. Eloise is my iCarly OC so she's in this.

Cast:

Hermione-Brian (the brain)

Eloise-Allison (the basket case)

Cho-Claire (the princess)

Marcus Flint-Andrew (the jock)

Malfoy-John (the criminal)

Seamus-The Hot Head (I added this one myself)

Filch-Vernon (the principal)

Lockhart-Carl (the janitor)

This will be in script format just to let you all know.

Hermione: (walking with Ron and Harry) I can't believe I got detention. Me of all people!

Ron: It'll be okay Hermione.

Harry: Maybe there will someone you know there.

Hermione: Yeah, maybe.

(The Golden Trio reached the library, Hermione said goodbye to her friends and walked in. Marcus and Malfoy both walked in at the same time. Seamus walked up to the library with Dean)

Seamus: See you later Dean.

Dean: Bye Seamus.

Cho: (walks by with a few of her friends) Later girls. We'll go shop later.

Marietta: Bye Cho.

(Cho and Seamus go into the library. Dean turns to walk away to see Eloise walking by. She's carrying a messenger bag)

Dean: Oh hi Eloise

(Eloise looks up but doesn't say anything. She quietly walks into the library and sits down. Cho glances at Eloise, whose hair was falling into her face and wearing 80 style clothing, and decides to leave her alone)

Filch: (walking into the library with Mrs. Norris by his side) Good, you all showed up on time. (looks at the clock) It's now 7:00. You have nine hours to think about why you're here. You are all to write an essay on who you think you are.

Cho: I don't think I should be here.

Filch: Now, you won't talk (Glares at Cho) You won't move or (Pulls chairs out from under Flint and Malfoy's feet) You won't sleep.

(Eloise pulls her bag to her chest and glares at Filch)

Filch: I'll be across the hall (leaves the room)

Seamus: (turns around, to Eloise) Hey I know you. You're in my year. I sometimes see you in the common room when we're not in class.

(Eloise stares at Seamus)

Seamus: What are you doing here?

(Eloise puts her head down. Seamus looks confused)

Malfoy: (about Eloise) She doesn't talk.

Cho: How do you know her?

Malfoy: From my classes. She only sings during choir but she doesn't talk in classes.

Hermione: We're not supposed to be talking.

Cho: (quietly) Of course you would say that.

Hermione: (turns to Cho) Excuse me?

Cho: Nothing.

Flint: (to Malfoy) I can't believe Snape put _us_ in detention.

Malfoy: I know right? There must be something wrong with the world.

Seamus: Shut up! I can't believe I'm in detention! I did nothing wrong! I never do!

(Cho and Flint look startled at Seamus's sudden outburst. Eloise didn't even put her head up and Hermione's eyes widen)

Filch: (storming into the library) I mean it! No talking (glares at Seamus) And no meltdowns. Now be quiet (leaves the room)

Malfoy: (looks at Cho) Are you dating anyone? Flint perhaps?

Cho: (disgusted) In your dreams.

Flint: I'm counting on It.

Malfoy: Well, well, well Granger is in detention. I never thought I would see the day.

Hermione: (calmly) Shut up Malfoy.

Malfoy: Miss Goody Two Shoes in detention.

Hermione: Shut up Malfoy. Just because you have a rough life doesn't mean you get to mess with me.

(Malfoy is shocked and sits there in silence. Eloise pulled out a notebook and a pencil. She started to write. Seamus tried to see what the notebook said when Eloise slapped Seamus's hand. Eloise glared at Seamus and Seamus turned back around)

Malfoy: What's your name princess?

Cho: It's Cho Chang.

Malfoy: (in a dumbfounded tone) Cho?

Cho: I'm Chinese.

Malfoy: Cho sounds like the name of a horse feed.

Cho: Oh really? What's yours?

Malfoy: Draco Malfoy.

Cho: What kind of a name is 'Draco?'

Seamus: Hey if we're going to start singing 'Getting to Know You' then you should know that I'm Seamus Finnegan.

Hermione: I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you all. (to Flint) And you are?

Flint: Marcus Flint. I'm the Quidditch captain (looks at Eloise) Then there's you. What's your name?

(Eloise just stares at Flint then puts her head down and pulls her hood over her head)

Malfoy: She's Eloise Montgomery.

Hermione: How would you possibly know that Malfoy?

Malfoy: Class and I was partnered with her for a Care of Magical Creatures project. (turns to Eloise) Ain't that right Eloise?

(Eloise glances up at the sound of her name. She then pulls her wand out and makes rainbow colored bubbles come out)

Seamus: (to Malfoy) How did you two possible communicate when she doesn't talk?

Malfoy: We just went with it. Eloise loves animals and they love her back.

(Eloise starts to play with the soda tab earrings in her ear lobes)

Hermione: It's gonna be a long Saturday.

Cho: Tell me about it.

(A piece of paper flew past the girls' heads. Cho and Hermione turned to see Flint and Malfoy staring at them)

Cho: (staring up to the ceiling) Lord, take us now.

A/N: If you all remember from my poll, you guys got to choose the Jock. I was personally kind of leaning towards Cedric Diggory but majority rules.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. I'm only in high school! I do own Eloise.

A/N: Just so you know, swearing in my fanfics is rare. There'll be swearing in this b/c of the movie. That's why this is rated M.

Cast:

Hermione-Brian

Eloise-Allison

Cho-Claire

Flint-Andrew

Malfoy-Bender

Seamus-Himself

Filch-Vernon

Lockhart-Carl

(Eloise is wrapped up in her coat and has her head on her bag. Malfoy and Flint are going over Quidditch strategies. Cho is filing her nails)

Malfoy: (to Cho) Have you ever done it? You know what I mean? In a room and praying that no one finds you?

(Cho flips Malfoy off. Hermione gasps in horror)

Malfoy: Such a dirty finger sign from a pretty girl.

(Cho turns around and glares at Malfoy)

Malfoy: What's the spell for summoning?

Cho: Figure it out yourself.

Malfoy: (turns to Seamus) What's the Summoning Spell?

Seamus: To hell if I know.

Hermione: (turns around) If you actually payed attention, you would know it's Accio (covers her mouth but it's too late)

Malfoy: (smirks) Thanks (points wand at door) Accio screw.

(A screw from the door flies to Malfoy's hand. The door slams shut causing Hermione to jump in her seat)

Hermione: (whirls around to face Malfoy) Why did you do that?

Cho: Filch is going to flip a lid.

Filch: (storms into the library) Who closed that door?

Malfoy: How should we know?

Flint: We aren't supposed to move from our seats.

Filch: (to Eloise) Did you take it?

(Eloise lets out a squeak and puts her head down)

Malfoy: (about Eloise, to Filch) She doesn't talk sir.

Filch: Who took the god damn screw!

Malfoy: Screws fall out.

Filch: Next screw to fall out will be you!

Malfoy: Does Snape know you raid his cabinets for his hair supplies?

Filch: 10 points from Slytherin.

Malfoy: Screw you.

Filch: 20 points from Slytherin!

Flint: Chill out!

Filch: 30 points from Slytherin! Want more?

Malfoy: Go to hell!

Flint: Another 30 points. How many is that?

Hermione: 90 points sir.

Filch: (points to Flint) You get up.

Cho: (as Flint gets up) How come he gets to get up?

Seamus: I say if he gets up, we all get up. It'll be anarchy.

Cho: (as Flint and Filch try to wedge a table in front on the door) It won't work.

(The table gets pushed back into the library. Eloise watches in amusement)

Filch: Forget it. Sit back down Mister Flint.

(Flint sits next to Eloise. Malfoy gives his friend a 'What gives?' look)

Filch: Now stay here. (leaves the library)

Hermione: Malfoy, you really like to screw with him don't you?

A/N: Like it? Love it? Favorite this story if you like _The Breakfast Club_. Put this on alert of you love Harry Potter. Review if you love my other stories.

Upcoming events:

10/15/10-JV Madrigals

10/16/10-Band event (possibly)

10/18/10-JV Mads

10/20/10-JV Mads

10/21/10-FFA national convention (not sure if I'm going)

10/22/10-Singing national anthem w/ choir people (no school this day either)

AngelGoneDevil69-Thanks.

sammy sosa the 13th-Thanks.

Thanks you AngelGoneDevil 69 for favoriting this. thanks AngelGoneDevil 69, sammy sosa the 13th and em-z-paiger for putting this on alert.


	3. Chapter 3

ihDisclaimer: Eloise and my other OCs are mine. No stealing! I don't own any songs included in this story.

(Eloise is sitting and listening to Flint. Seamus is playing with a loose thread. Cho is reading a fashion magazine)

Flint: And what I'm going to do is have the Chasers is shoot through.

(Eloise just sits there and nods occasionally)

Malfoy: Flint, why are you telling her this?

Flint: Eloise doesn't play Qudditch and she doesn't talk.

Cho: (to no one in particular) I have this exact shade of purple on my dress back home.

Malfoy: (in a falsetto voice, spits out the 'P's) No, I think it'll go great with my Purple Plaid Pumps. (normal voice) Where did you get that magazine?

Cho: (throws her magazine at Malfoy) Shut up! Get real, I zapped it up.

Malfoy: (picks up the magazine and opens it, falsetto voice) Oooh, look at this, Awesome Autumn Accessories.

(Cho glances at Malfoy and turns back around. Eloise puts her head on her bag)

Flint: (pats Eloise's hair) Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep little Eloise.

Seamus: (turns around) What the hell Flint?

Flint: She's tired.

Hermione: Marcus, don't bother Eloise.

Flint: I'm not. I'm helping her fall asleep.

Cho: I think sleep is a good idea (puts her head down on her arms)

(An hour later, Filch goes back into the library and sees the students sleeping)

Filch: Wake up! (pauses) Who has to go to the bathroom?

(All the students raise their hands)

Filch: (grins in a creepy manner) Thought so. Girls get three minutes and guys get two.

Seamus: Not fair!

Filch: Want it to be one minute?

Flint and Malfoy: No! Two is fine.

(Cuts to Eloise, Cho and Hermione in the girls bathroom. A crunching noise is heard from one of the stalls)

Cho: (while fixing her hair by the mirror) What's that noise?

Hermione: I don't know.

Cho: Can you please find out?

Hermione: (Sighs) Fine (Goes over to a bathroom stall and pushes the stall door open revealing Eloise eating a bag of potato chips)

Eloise: (With chips in her mouth) What? I'm hungry.

Cho: That's gross. Do you know how many calories are in one chip?

Eloise: (Comes out of the stall while eating more chips) Don't know but I don't care.

(Cho shakes her head and her reflection. Cuts to the guys bathroom)

Seamus: (to Malfoy and Flint) So, what do you think of that Eloise girl?

Flint: She's a very good listener.

Malfoy: Even we were partners for a project, she never talks.

Flint: Never?

Seamus: Not in the common room either.

Flint: What do you know about that Cho girl?

Malfoy: She's a year above me.

Flint: She seems fine.

(Cuts back to the library. The guys are sitting at the tables when the girls walk in. Eloise sits back down. Some stray crumbs are on Eloise's shirt)

Flint: You have crumbs on your shirt.

(Eloise brushed the crumbs off and puts her head down)

Flint: (starts patting Eloise's hair again) Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep little Eloise. Go to sleep.

A/N: Falsetto is a guy being able to talk like a girl.

Forgive me for the late update, JV has me busy for a while


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Eloise.

A/N: Pretend that in the bathroom, Eloise didn't talk. Or that Hermione and Cho forgot.

(Cho has a cell phone out and is texting. Eloise is making more rainbow bubbles come out of her wand. Seamus is dragging his fingers along the table top. Flint and Malfoy are talking to each other. Hermione is sitting there like a perfect student)

Seamus: So boring!

Malfoy: (coughing) Hot head!

Seamus: Shut the hell up!

Heroine: (to Cho) You're not supposed to have a phone here.

Cho: Write about who we are. That's stupid.

Hermione: Phones aren't supposed to work here.

Cho: (snaps) I bewitched it!

Malfoy: (to Cho) Mind teaching me how to do that?

Cho: Screw you.

(A crunching noise is heard. Flint and Malfoy turn and look at Eloise. The crunching noise continues as Cho turns around, them Hermione and finally Seamus. Eloise is biting her nails)

Flint: (to Eloise) If you keep eating your hand, you won't be hungry for lunch.

Hermione: Do you know how unsanitary that is?

Cho: (holding out a nail file) Here Eloise, I have a nail file.

(Malfoy goes over to a shelf, picks up a book and starts ripping the pages out)

Hermione: That's school property!

Malfoy: Like I care?

Hermione: Listen, just because you have a rough life doesn't mean you have the right to act like this.

Cho: I thought I had a rough life.

Malfoy: What about you Cho? Would you rather live with your mom or dad if you had to choose one?

Cho: I don't know. I sometimes feel that they only have me to stay together.

Eloise: HA!

(Everyone stares at Eloise in surprise. Eloise pulls her knees up to her chest)

Cho: (to Eloise) Shut up.

Malfoy: I could kill you Granger and your parents would freak. My parents would cry but be forced to get over it.

(Before Malfoy can say anything more, Lockhart strolls into the library and starts collecting the garbage)

Lockhart: Hello Hermione.

Flint: (to Lockhart) I see your mind hasn't been restored.

Lockhart: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

Seamus: Mr. Lockhart, how does one become a janitor?

Lockhart: Why?

Flint: Seamus is thinking of taking the career choice of a janitor.

Lockhart: Very well (leaves the library)

Filch: (walks back into the room) Time for lunch.

Malfoy: Excuse me sir, do we get any sodas?

Flint: We are very thirsty.

Filch: Fine (points to Flint and Eloise) You two. Go get butterbeer.

(Eloise grabs her bag and follows Flint out of the room)

Flint: (awkwardly, to Eloise) So…what's your poison?  
(Eloise just keep shuffling along)

Flint: Ok…

Eloise: Mountain Dew.

Flint: A what?

(Eloise ignored him, pulls out a Pixy Stix and started to eat it)

Flint: (puts an arm around Eloise's shoulders) You know what? I think we're going to get along just fine Eloise.

(Eloise spits out part of the wrapper and shrugged)

(Hermione pulls a lunch bag out and pulls out a water, sandwhich and carrot sticks. Cho takes out a container. Eloise dumps her lunch bag's contents on the table. Malfoy doesn't have a lunch)

Hermione: Where did the Mountain Dew come from?

Flint: Eloise likes Mountain Dew (picks up the can and tosses it to Eloise, who catches it and places it on the table)

Seamus: How do you know Eloise likes Mountain Dew?

Flint: I just do.

Malfoy: (looking at Cho's lunch) What's that?

Cho: Wasabi and some yellowtail.

Malfoy: (gets up and sits next to Seamus) What's for lunch?

Seamus: To hell if you care.

Malfoy: (starts going through the bag and pulls out a thermos) Soup?

Seamus: Yes.

(Malfoy pulls out a small juice box)

Seamus: (impatiently) Orange juice.

Malfoy: I can read (A/N: That was one of my favorite parts in the movie) Well Seamus, this is a nutritious lunch. All the food groups are represented.

Seamus: (glares at Malfoy) Shut up.

Malfoy: It is now for my presentation of Seamus's life (stands up, father voice) Hello Seamus (Seamus voice) Hello dad (father voice) How was therapy? (Seamus voice) Great dad (father voice) How would you like to go to a Quidditch game? (Seamus voice) I would love to. Can Dean come? (father voice) Of course (Seamus voice) Thanks dad!

Seamus: That is no not my life! What about _your_ life?

Malfoy: It goes like this: My dad likes to Crucio guests just for fun. I am expected to get a tattoo! And serve the Dark Lord.

Flint: Harsh man.

sammy sosa the 13th-Haha thanks.

AngelGoneDevil69-Thanks.

Upcoming events:

11/8/10-Mad fest w/ JV and Varsity mads, FFA, possible masque

11/10/10-JV

11/12/10-JV

11/13/10-Craft fair w/ Sam

More JV to come


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own my OC Eloise. Some of these scenes are deleted scenes from the movie just to let you know.

Flint: I didn't know Malfoy.

Malfoy: Whatever (to Cho) How can you eat that stuff?

Cho: I like it.

Hermione: Besides, you have no lunch.

Flint: Why don't you have a lunch Malfoy?

Malfoy: Because I didn't want to bring one.

Seamus: (whispering to Eloise) Can you believe him?

(Eloise shrugs and continues eating her food. Malfoy picks up part of Hermione's sandwich and tossed it at Flint)

Hermione: Hey!

(Eloise puts her head down after eating her sandwich and chips. Cho finishes her yellow tail and wasabi. All of the other students, excluding Malfoy, finish their food and place their heads down. Eloise's face gets with some mist. After a few seconds, the mist clears up to reveal a castle. Eloise is a vampire. Cho is a bride in a long dress and a flowered veil. Malfoy is in a prisoner outfit with shackles. Flint is a Viking and Seamus is a professor with a chemistry set. Hermione is an astronaut)

Dream Cho: I've come to find my fiancé.

Dream Hermione: I want to travel to Pluto and back in the shortest time.

Dream Seamus: (holding up a vial) I wonder what would happen if I mix Argon in here with this.

Dream Eloise: What are you all doing in my castle…and where's my pizza? (a slice of pepperoni pizza appears in front of Eloise) Awesome! Maybe my imagination can get my some garlic powder. (Garlic powder pops in)

Dream Seamus: Aren't vampires allergic to garlic?

Dream Eloise: (shakes a ton on garlic powder) Not this vampire. It is _my_ dream after all.

Dream Malfoy: Whatever, I prefer it here anyways. No father, no Dark Lord, no anything to make me stressed.

Dream Flint: Eloise, my little friend, let's travel to Norway.

Dream Hermione: No, let's all go to Pluto.

Dream Cho: Can we find my fiancé first? I am getting married after all. Eloise, you can be my maid-of-honor.

Dream Eloise: Maid-of-honor? I like the sound of that.

Dream Malfoy: (counting on his fingers) No father pressuring me. No psychotic-but lovable-aunt. No Dark Lord. No more twitching guests…

Dream Hermione: I can work my way up to head of NASA.

Dream Cho: (singing) Here comes the bride. All dressed in white. Her name in Cho and she goes with the flow.

Dream Seamus: And Sodium with Argon…What an interesting combination.

Dream Eloise: Not all vampires are allergic to garlic. I love garlic and always put a ton of it in my pasta sauce.

Dream Hermione: President Hermione Granger…I like the sound of that.

Dream Flint: Capes of fur, horned helmets, that's the life of a Viking.

Dream Malfoy: No Death Eaters in my room.

Dream Eloise: (still eating pizza) I love putting garlic powder on my pizza.

Dream Cho: For my honeymoon, I can go to Athens, Cecily, or even Chicago! The possibilities are endless.

Dream Seamus: (as a vial starts bubbling) Hit the deck!

Dream Eloise: Quick! To the secret passageway (pulls a book off of a shelf)

(A secret tunnel opens up and the teens run in. just as the door closes, an explosion is heard. Eloise sits up and looks around the library)

Malfoy: (looking at Eloise) I hate detention. Do you know what my father will do when he finds out?

(Eloise shrugs slightly and puts her head down. Malfoy goes over to Eloise and sits next to her)

Malfoy: That's right, you've never been inside my house. You just live next door. You don't want to know what will happen (takes out a stick of gum and holds it out to Eloise, who takes a piece)

Eloise: Thank you.

(Malfoy stares at Eloise is surprise and offers her another piece of gum which Eloise takes and pops into her mouth)

Eloise: Thank you

Malfoy: Eloise, this is the first time I've heard you talk in years.

Eloise: (shrugs) I have no reason to talk. You know, I think it's nap time.

Malfoy: Sweet dreams Eloise. Don't choke on your gum.

(Eloise sticks the gum in the wrappers and places it on the table. Malfoy leans back in his chair and puts his feet up)

Filch: (in his office with Lockhart) This sandwich is really good.

Lockhart: Mr. Filch, what do you think these kids will be doing after Hogwarts?

Filch: Ms. Montgomery will probably be a member of the Order and no one will care. Mr. Malfoy will probably die in a fight-or kill himself. Mr. Finnigan will probably be in an insane asylum. Ms. Chang will have a face life and marry a pureblood. Ms. Granger will probably discover the cure for the common cold. Mr. Flint will become a worldwide Quidditch player.

Lockhart: That's a nice thought Mr. Filch.

(Godzilla bursts into the library and starts knocking the shelves down. Some cars go zooming past the tables. A plane flies in and starts shooting at Godzilla. Bart Simpson skateboards in with Lisa behind him. The cars go in a circle around the library. A few fairies fly in and start playing some games. Filch bursts into the room and the library returns to normal)

Filch: Hey, no sleeping! Bathroom break! How are the essays coming along?

Malfoy: (groggily) Don't bother asking Filch.

(The teens walk out of the library quietly)

A/N: I'm so sorry everyone. My laptop keeps freezing and it's annoying. I'll update this as soon as possible. Thank you everyone for being understanding.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own Eloise.

A/N: A reminder on who is who:

Hermione-Brian (the brain)

Eloise-Allison (the basket case)

Cho-Claire (the princess)

Marcus Flint-Andrew (the jock)

Malfoy-John (the criminal)

Seamus-The Hot Head (I added this one myself)

Filch-Vernon (the principal)

Lockhart-Carl (the janitor)

Malfoy: (as the girls come out of the bathroom) Come on, I have some food in the Slytherin common room.

Hermione: How do you know where Filch went?

Malfoy: (starts walking) I don't.

Cho: How do you know when he'll be back at the library?

Malfoy: I don't, now come on.

Seamus: (to Eloise as the other start following Malfoy) Are we really doing this?

(Eloise shrugs and follows the rest. Seamus throws his hands up in the air in frustration and starts walking)

Hermione: Malfoy, you're going to get us in trouble.

Flint: Only if Filch finds us that is.

Hermione: I think he's going to.

(Mrs. Norris suddenly appears from behind a corner. Malfoy says something under his breath and starts running with the others behind him. Filch is seen down the corridor)

Malfoy: (to the others) Quick, go back.

Cho: Where are we going?

Malfoy: Courtyard.

Flint: That will take us away from the library.

(Filch appears at the end of the corridor. The group runs the other direction)

Malfoy: Quick, you guys go.

Seamus: What the hell are you going to do?

Malfoy: Just go! (starts running down the hall, singing) I wanna be an airborne ranger. I wanna lead a life of danger. Before the day I die, there's five things I wanna ride. Bicycle, tricycle, automobile

e. Virgin's mother and a Ferris wheel...

(A/N: I don't mean to offend anyone with those lyrics)

(Filch's ears perk up when he hears Malfoy. He runs down the corridor and finds Malfoy in a tree in the courtyard)

Filch: Get down from there.

Malfoy: I find it very easy to study up here.

Filch: 70 points from Slytherin!

Malfoy: (climbs down) I'm coming. Chill!

(Filch grabs a handful Malfoy's robe and leads him back to the library. Eloise has her head down. Flint is playing with Eloise's hair. Hermione is writing)

Filch: Are you all aware that Mr. Malfoy left the library?

(No one says anything. Cho plays with her fingers awkwardly)

Filch: Silent eh? Guess what? There's a future Azkaban resident here. His name is Draco Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy will not be joining you for the rest of the afternoon.

Malfoy: Screw you Filch.

Filch: (Looks at Eloise) Wake up Ms. Montgomery.

Eloise: (Picks her head up)

(Filch takes Malfoy into a small room next to his office. Filch slams the door shut as Malfoy sits down)

Filch: That's the last time you make me look bad in front of students. Draco, one day when you leave this school and forget all about it, I'm going to be there. And I'm going to beat the living shit out of you.

Malfoy: (Confused) Are you threatening me?

Filch: Take a punch at me. I dare you.

(Malfoy stared at Filch in disbelief)

Filch: That's what I thought. (Leaves the room)

(Back in the library, Seamus watches Eloise sleep. Cho conjured another fashion magazine to read)

Seamus: (To Flint) Must you play with her hair, Flint?

Flint: (Smirks slightly) Jealous, Finnigan?

Seamus: (Glaring at Flint) Shut up!

A/N: I am forever sorry for not updating in such a long time. I was so busy and I'm pretty busy now too.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Eloise.

A/N: I'm going to try to type 'Draco' and 'Marcus' instead of 'Malfoy' and 'Flint.' This may be a little bit hard.

(Draco pushed the closet door open an inch and looked out into the hall. When he sees that Filch is nowhere to be seen, he leaves the closet and walks over to the library. He opens the door and walks in. The door loudly slams closed. Eloise's head shoots up)

Hermione: What are you doing here Malfoy?

Malfoy: (Walks up to the table he was at earlier and takes the quill laying on it) I forgot to grab my quill.

Filch: (From the hall) What was that?

(Draco run to a shelf and ducks behind it. Filch pushed the door open and came in)

Filch: What the hell was that noise?

Seamus: What noise?

Filch: I heard something.

Marcus: Well, sir, Eloise here was crossing her legs and hit her knee on the table.

Cho: Is that the noise you heard?

(Filch glares at the teens then leaves the room with Mrs. Norris behind him. Draco comes out a few seconds later)

Hermione: (to Draco) You're so lucky that Filch didn't find you.

Draco: Whatever. (Sits down at a table) How's the paper going? (Takes candy out of his robe pocket)

Cho: Candy?

Seamus: (Getting frustrated) We risked getting more detention for candy?

Draco: Shut up! (Looks at his candy) Hey, where's the chocolate?

Marcus: (Looks at Draco) I think I know.

Draco: (turns to see Eloise eating a chocolate bar) Eloise!

(Shielding the chocolate bar, Eloise turns away from Draco)

Draco: (to Eloise) I won't hold it against you. (Dumps the candy on a table for the rest) I hope guys enjoy this.

(Marcus takes a piece while Hermione, Seamus and Cho sit there)

Draco: (Takes his wand out) Take the damn candy!

(Startled, Hermione and Cho both take pieces of candy. Seamus glares at Draco but takes a piece of candy)

Draco: Oh no.

Hermione: (Looks at Draco) What?

Draco: (Glances at Eloise) That's way too much chocolate. (Takes what's remaining of the chocolate bar and sets it down) We don't need anyone getting a sugar rush.

(Eloise shoots up, grabs her bag, and dashes off to a corner of the library)

Marcus: Too late.

(Within a few minutes, everyone's bouncing off the walls as the sugar went to their heads. Eloise danced with Marcus and Seamus. Hermione spun around in the middle of the library. Cho jumped from table top to table top)

Hermione: (Laughing) Okay everyone, let's calm down. (Sits down and leans against one of the shelves)

Cho: (Sits down too) That's actually a good idea.

(Seamus and Marcus both sit down against the other shelf. Draco takes Eloise's arm and leads her over to where the other are)

Draco: Come on, Eloise. Let's join the others.

(Eloise sits down next to Draco and Hermione. The teens sit there in complete silence with occasional glances at each other)

Hermione: (Awkwardly) So. (Pauses) What should we do?

Draco: I can think of a few things. (Raises an eyebrow)

Cho: No! (Scoots away from Draco)

Marcus: How about talk about ourselves?

(No one says anything. Eloise sits there and plays with her fingers)

Marcus: Let's start with the basics. What's everyone's middle name?

Hermione: It's Jean.

Cho: Marietta.

Seamus: James.

Draco: Lucius.

Marcus: Mine is-

Eloise: It's Fletcher. You started school here in 1986 and you're the Chaser and Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Cho: She speaks.

Hermione: (to Cho) Of course she talks.

Draco: (to Eloise) Are you psychic?

Eloise: (Shakes her head)

Marcus: Mine telling me how you know that?

Eloise: (Holds up a wallet with a small smirk on her face) I snatched this.

Marcus: Give me that. (Takes his wallet back)

Eloise: Want to see what's in my bag?

Cho: No.

Hermione: (At the same time as Cho) Sure.

(Eloise dumps her bag out. Some of the items seen are a pair of socks, pants, a shirt, a sweatshirt, a book, a compass, a knife, toiletries, bags of food and a bottle of water)

Marcus: Do you always carry that much in your bag?

Eloise: (Nods) Always, you never know when you'll need to leave.

Draco: Leave?

Eloise: Runaway.

Seamus: Why would you runaway?

Eloise: Well, I can go anywhere. Italy, India, America, Mexico, anywhere.

Seamus: Why would you need to?

(Eloise gets up and walks away)

Cho: And we were making such good progress with her.

Seamus: (Gets up and follows Eloise) What's wrong?

Eloise: (With her back to Seamus) Nothing.

Seamus: Something's wrong. What is it?

Eloise: (Sets her bag down on a chair) The only family I have is in America. I only get to see them in the summer. (Sighs sadly) My aunt isn't even around that much.

Seamus: (Puts a hand on Eloise's shoulder) I didn't know, I'm so sorry. Want to go back to the others?

Eloise: (Shrugs) I guess. (Picks her bag up, follows Seamus back, and sits down)

Marcus: What's everyone's talent?

Hermione: Reading.

Seamus: Rattling off Quidditch stats.

Draco: Torturing others.

Marcus: Playing Quidditch.

Cho: Don't have one.

Hermione: (to Cho) Everyone has one.

Cho: Than shopping. (to Eloise) Your turn.

Eloise: Singing. (Pauses) And I can write with my toes.

Cho: No way.

(Eloise takes a piece of paper and a pencil out of her bag. She sits on a chair and places the pencil in between her toes. She writes her name on the paper. The others applause in amazement)

Draco: Impressive.

Eloise: Can I ask you all something?

Hermione: (After sharing a look with everyone) Go ahead.

Eloise: What's going to happen on Monday?

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Please no flames.

11/16/11-JV, pictures for the madrigal dinner program

11/18/11-JV

11/21/11-JV

11/22/11-JV

11/23/11 to 11/25/11-Thanksgiving break

11/28/11-Sociology fieldtrip

11/30/11-JV (I think)

12/2/11-JV

12/5/11-JV

12/6/11-Choir concert

12/10/11-Madrigal dinner

12/11/11-Madrigal dinner

More events to be announced


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Eloise.

Cho: Well, we will probably go back to our friends.

Eloise: (Quietly) I don't want that to happen.

Hermione: Like nothing ever happened?

Cho: Yes. (Looks at Draco and Marcus) What would you two do if Eloise or one of us walked up to you on Monday?

Draco: Make fun of you.

Cho: Exactly.

Seamus: What if Hermione of I walked up to you?

Cho: I'd ignore you.

Marcus: Why you-

Cho: It's true! (Sniffles slightly) You don't know my friends. I get so much pressure from all of them. (Glares at Marcus) Why don't you take Eloise to HoneyDukes? Or invite Seamus to get a Butterbeer.

Hermione: I get so much pressure from my teachers. They expect me to be the perfect student. (Takes her necklace into her hand) I was going to turn back time so I could redo my schedule but Snape caught me. What about everyone else?

Cho: I ditched to go shopping.

Draco: I pushed a first year down a flight stairs. (Growls) Snape really must have been in a bad mood that day. (To Marcus) What about you?

Marcus: I hexed a female student. I didn't mean to but she got in the way. Snape happened to be prowling nearby and gave me detention.

Seamus: I blew up at a teacher. He didn't appreciate that.

Eloise: Want to know what I did? (Pauses) Nothing, I had nothing better to do. (Pulls a radio out of her bag) Anyone want to listen to music?

Cho: What don't you carry in that bag?

Eloise: (Without missing a beat) The kitchen sink.

Draco: Granger, are you still writing your paper?

Hermione: Yes.

Draco: It would be a waste of paper for all of us to write one. Maybe you could write one for all of us.

Hermione: Why? Filch asked for one from all of us.

Draco: We'll all put the same thing.

Cho: And you are the star student.

Hermione: (After looking at everyone else, who nod) Oh alright.

(Draco sneaks back into the closet. Cho grabs Eloise and Hermione's arms)

Cho: Come on.

Eloise: Where are we going?

Hermione: I have to write the paper. (Grabs a piece of paper, a quill and an ink pot)

Cho: Just come on. (Makes sure Filch isn't coming and takes the girls to a bathroom) Hermione, I'm going to take the frizz out of your hair. (Looks at Eloise) And you're getting your hair pulled back.

Eloise: Why?

Cho: You have a nice face and you shouldn't be afraid of showing it.

Hermione: Damn, that's smart.

Cho: (Uses a de-frizzing spell then starts combing Eloise's hair) Why do you rat your hair? Doesn't it hurt?

Hermione: (Glances at Eloise and Cho) Ratting was an eighties thing.

Eloise: I like ratting my hair. It hurts but I like how my hair looks.

Cho: (Pulls half of Eloise's hair and starts styling it) You know Eloise, Seamus likes you.

Eloise: I know.

Hermione: (Surprised) Why don't you say anything to him?

Eloise: (Quietly) I'm scared that he'll reject me.

Hermione: (Without looking up from her paper) Eloise, he's been in love with you since the moment he's met you.

Cho: (Ties Eloise's hair) Don't be afraid.

Eloise: (Looks in the mirror) Cho, why are you being so nice to us?

Cho: (Smiles) Because you two are letting me.

(Hermione leaves the bathroom and walks into the closet. Draco looks up)

Draco: (In a teasing manner) Lost?

Hermione: No. (Hugs Draco then kisses him)

Draco: (Stunned) Why did you do that?

Hermione: Because I knew you wouldn't.

(Back in the library, Eloise and Cho walk in. Cho walks over to Marcus)

Cho: Marcus, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn't have assumed. (Takes a breath) I have a habit of doing that and-

(Marcus kisses Cho, who looks surprised. She looks at Marcus with her mouth open)

Cho: Why did you- (Stops herself) You know what, never mind. (Kisses Marcus back)

(Shyly, Eloise walks up to Seamus and sets her bag down. Seamus looked at Eloise and his jaw practically dropped. Eloise's hair was done in two French braids)

Seamus: Eloise, you look-

Eloise: (Defensively) What? I look what? Cho did it!

Seamus: (Wraps his arms around Eloise) There's no need to get defensive. You look amazing. I can see your face.

Eloise: (Blushes, quietly) Is that a good thing?

Seamus: (Smiles) It's a very good thing. (Gives Eloise a kiss on the lips)

(Eloise smiles and kisses back. Meanwhile, Hermione finishes writing and sets in down with a satisfied smile. Everyone leaves the library and Draco leaves the closet. Filch's eyes nearly fall out of their sockets at seeing Eloise and Seamus holding hands as well as Hermione and Draco plus Cho and Marcus)

Draco: (Cheerfully) See you next Saturday.

Filch: (Stunned) Yes. (Goes into the library)

Lockhart: (Comes in) Did you see those six?

Filch: (Stiffly nods) Yes, I did. (Picks up the note and reads it)

Hermione's voice: Dear Mr. Filch,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice an entire Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us. But in the course of what we serve, what we found out is that each of us is…A brain

Marcus's voice: An athlete

Eloise's voice: A basket case

Cho's voice: A princess

Draco's voice: A criminal

Seamus's voice: And a hot head.

Hermione's voice: Does that answer your question?

Sincerely yours,

The Breakfast Club

(The six walk to Hogsmeade. Everyone does a double take. Eloise shifts nervously but Seamus gives her hand a gentle squeeze. Marietta gasps at Cho)

Marietta: Cho, why are you with this (Bitterly) Slytherin.

Cho: Because I want to.

(Marcus leads Cho to the Hogs Head. Eloise, Seamus, Hermione and Draco go to HoneyDukes. Dean sees Eloise and Seamus and smile)

Dean: Hey, it's about time.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this Harry Potter version of The Breakfast Club. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite and put this story on alert.


End file.
